Everything About You
by Rusher5erDirectioner
Summary: Just A Song Fic That I Thought Would Go Good With Zevie. My First Story!


Everything About You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Rock or Everything About You By IM5**

**First Fanfic, I Tried My Best Putting Two Things I Love, Zevie and This Song.**

**Stevie's POV**

I was walking down the halls of Brewster High School heading to my one and only favorite place, the band room. I opened the door and plopped on the couch trying to catch up on my sleep from last night and all I remember thinking about was my best friend/crush, Zander Robbins.

I woke up to Zander shaking me.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep throughout the entire school day."

" Are you serious? I missed band practice and most importantly my classes!" I sighed, "Just great."

"Relax, I got the papers you need." He Replied

"Thanks Zander, You're a life saver!" I said tackling him into a huge bear hug. I suddenly realized that I was still hugging and quickly let go.

"No Problem," He replied. Both of us were bright red and I couldn't stop the butterflies from going crazy inside my stomach. Just being with him felt so right.

"Um… I have to go," He said and left without another word.

Like if he would ever like a girl like me, for all I know he could be crushing on Kacey or Molly. For him I'm just one of the guys.

***Next Day***

It was finally free period and I headed over to the band room to meet up with the others.

"Hey you guys," I said as I sat on the couch on the left of Nelson.

"Bye," Nelson and Kevin said leaving while playing furious pigeons. I looked over at Kacey and she just had a big smile on her face looking at Zander. I thought right yesterday He probably already asked her out. Kacey then turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. Now I was seriously confused. First Nelson and Kevin leave when I walk in and now Kacey is giving me a thumbs up, What is going on?

"Um… What's going on?" I ask mainly to Kacey, but leaves before she can answer me. "Zander is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, not tell you but sing to you," He said with a shy grin. Shy? What is happening? Zander is never shy let alone grins nervously. Before I can ask him another question he starts to hum a little note and starts walking to me.

_When You Dance, When You Smile, When You Smile, I Love Everything About You. How You Dress and Your Style, You're an Angel, I Love Everything About You Oh Woah. I Wanna Celebrate Today Girl, We Goanna Throw A Party For You Oh Woah. Just Be Yourself Girl Cuz I Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Everything About You! Is Perfect, Amazing. I Can't Get Enough, Everything About You Is Driving Me Crazy, Girl Because I Love Everything About You, You, You, Everything About You! Is Driving Me Crazy, Girl Because I Love Everything About._

He Is Right In Front Of Me and Quickly Pecks Me On the Cheek, Both Of Us Blush Again and He Continues The Song.

_Your Perfume, Those Sweet Eyes, Your Kisses. I Love Everything About You. Don't Change Girl Just Be Mine. You're A Queen And I Love Everything About You Oh Woah. I Wanna Celebrate Today Girl. Let Me Throw A Party For You Oh Woah! Just Be YourSelf Girl Cuz I Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Everything About You! Is Perfect, Amazing. I Can't Get Enough, Everything About You Is Driving Me Crazy, Girl Because I Love Everything About You, You, You, Everything About You! Is Driving Me Crazy, Girl Because I Love Everything About You._

He Finished Up And I was Just Speechless.

"Stevie If You Don't Feel The Same Way Than Im Like Really Sorry-" I Cut Him Off By Asking," You Love My Kisses? "

"Um… Well You Were Asleep And You Just Looked So adorable."

"Zander That Was a really sweet song and nobody has ever done anything like this so To show you my appreciation This is what Im Going To Do." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist to control my balance and we smiled in between the kiss. We stopped and walked out hand in hand. We heard squealing and laughed.

Typical Kacey.

**A/N:**** Well That Was it. Sorry If It Wasn't Good. New Here and With A New Fanfic Story(: I Would Like Feedback But Not Rough, Those Really Do Hurt My Feelings In School -.- Well Thanks For Reading My Song Fic((:**


End file.
